A Day at Darien Lake
by Arcea Shot
Summary: The gang goes to Darien Lake for a day! What are the yami's reactions when they find out about the thrills of riding a roller coaster!My firstYGO fanfic. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, then there would be lots of blood, gore, and mayhem, and Tea would not exist. I also do not own Darien Lake. If I did, then I would live there.**

**My first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic ever! Please be gentle, no flames! Sry if I don't mention too much of Tea, Kaiba, or Tristan. This is mostly centered around Yugi, the pharoh, and the rest of the yamis.**

**A Day at Darien Lake**

**Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes at the bright sunlight pouring through his curtains and into his room. Today was the day!**

**The day he and the rest of his friends were going to Darien Lake, Six Flags. He jumped up, and ran into his yami's room.**

**Tip-toeing, he got to the edge of the bed, and bent down to his yami's ear, and then...**

**"WAKE UP YAMI!"**

**Yami, who was brought out of a peacefull slumber, jumped and hit his head on the headboard. Rubbing the back of his head, he sat up, and looked at the clock on his night stand. It said 8:04.**

**"Damn, Yugi! Did you have to scream in my ear!"**

**Yugi, giggling as he grabbed Yami's hand to drag him out of bed, nodded.**

**"Today we're going to Darien Lake! Don't you remember? We all said we were going to go together!"**

**Yami stretched, and got out of bed. Unable to keep a straight face, he watched as his small look-alike ran down the hall way to get dressed. By the time Yami finished getting dressed, combed his hair, and ate breakfast, the rest of the gang was already stomping their feet impatiently, and Yugi danced around him in a circle, chanting: "We're going to Darien Lake, we're going to Darien Lake!"**

**Finally, as they all watched Yami put on hhis shoes, they all herded out the door. Kaiba, being the rich person he was, as well as Joey's lover, had a stretch limo drive them all to the park.**

**Joey, bouncing up and down in his seat, started yapping about all of the rides he was going to go on.**

**"There's the Superman, Ride of Steel, and there's the Viper and The Mind Eraser, then there's the Ranger, and the wooden roller coaster, The Predator..."**

**Bakura opened his eyes and raised his head at the word 'roller coaster'. Marik, and Yami looked confused as well.**

**"Yugi? What is a roller coaster?"**

**Everyone stopped talking, and all grinned evilly.**

**"A roller coaster is basically a track that twists and turns and goes upside-down. People get on for fun."**

**Bakura snorted at the explaination Yugi just gave.**

**"And what happens if someone falls out while they are on this 'roller coaster'?"**

**Joey laughed.**

**"Dere's safety belts, and lap bars so people don't fall out."**

**Bakura and Marik looked sad at the thought of no one dying while they were at the park, and the two continued to stare out the window.**

**Suddenly, everyone pressed their faces to the windows as they saw the highest point of the tallest roller coaster in the park, The Superman, Ride of Steel.**

**"Wow! That thing is huge! And people go on those things for fun!"**

**Yami said, eyes bugging out. Yugi giggled.**

**Bakura turned to see the ride, and smiled.**

**"I am sooo going on that thing!"**

**Marik grinned, and agreed that he would go on it too.**

**"Maybe someone's safety belt will snap, and they'll go flying out at the very top of that first hill and..."**

**Malik covered his yami's mouth to shut him up.**

**As the driver parked the car, the teenagers squeezed out of the doors, and ran twoards the enterance gate.**

**As they showed the vendors their tickets and passed the security guards, they waited untill everything was in order.**

**Then, the group split up with their yami's, and ran off to find a ride.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Arcea: Okay, how was my first chapter for my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic? Read and review plz, and I'll post more chpts.!**

**Yami: You're not going to make Yugi and me ride that thing, are you? points to Superman**

**Arcea: Yep, pretty much!**

**Yami: But, it's so big, and so fast...**

**Arcea: Make sure you go on an empty stomach. It doesn't go too well when you have a stomach full of food while going off an almost perfectly straight verticle drop.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, Tea would die a gruesome death.**

**Thank you to Raptor0 for my first review! You rock!**

**A Day at Darien Lake**

**The little spikey-haired teen dragged his taller look-alike onto a roller coaster known as the Viper. The line was unbeliveably short, but then again, it was a week-day, so people would be working. As the train pulled up, and the people who were on it previously emptied out of the train and exited on the other side. Yami nervously sat down, and pulled the restraint over his head and onto his shoulders. Yugi grinned at his darker side as he looked ahead at the green track that lay in front of them.**

**The restraints suddenly locked, and the train slid onto the track, turned, and started to go uphill. Yami looked at the people below, watching the roller coaster. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand. **

**"C'mon, we aren't even at the top, and you mean to tell me you're scared?"**

**Yami pouted.**

**"I am not scared! I'm just- geez!"**

**He was cut off as they went down a very small hill at the top. Letting go of his yami's hand, Yugi smiled.**

**"Hold on! Here we go!"**

**Yami gripped at his restraint as if it was the last thing he would ever do. Then, the ride began. Yami commenced to screaming his head off, and Yugi was laughing as they went upside down. **

**They suddenly came to a flat part of the ride, and the train braked, and slowly went to the small drop ahead.**

**"What happened? Did it break down?"**

**Yugi grinned and shook his head. **

**"Nope. we're going down another hill, and then going through a corkscrew!"**

**Yami's eyes widened, and down the hill they went. Yami felt his stomach sink as the went down the hill, and then felt as if he had left his stomach back on the platform as they went through the corkscrew. As they entered the tunnel up ahead, everyone screamed, and just as quickly as the ride started, it was over. There was a voice over the loud speaker as the employees raised everyone's restraints. **

**"We ask would you please exit out to your left, and we hope you enjoy the rest of your day here at Six Flags, Darien Lake, where it's always playtime."**

**Yami wobbled over to the exit, extremley dizzy. As they exited, they stopped to look at their picture. Yami looked as if he was about to wet himself, and Yugi was laughing. The lady at the booth nodded to the monitor.**

**"You want a copy?"**

**Yugi couldn't resist the oppurtunity, and pulled out his wallet.**

**Yami hung on to the counter, and tried to gather his thoughts.**

**The lady at the booth couldn't help but notice this and smiled.**

**"You okay, kid? You look a little pale..."**

**Yugi smiled his sweet innocent smile at the lady, as she printed and framed the picture.**

**"It was his first time on a roller coaster, so he's still dizzy..."**

**The lady leaned over the counter as she handed Yugi the framed photo.**

**"How was it? Did you like it?"**

**Yami looked up at her, and was still in shock from the ride.**

**"It was...different..."**

**The lady laughed and said good-bye to the two look-alikes.**

**To their right was a blue and yellow ship that swung all of they way upside down in a circle a couple of times, then backwards a couple of times. Looking at the sign at the top of the enterance, he saw the ride that was reffered to as The Ranger. **

**He looked at Yugi, and saw an evil grin on his little lover's face.**

**"Yugi, no...you have to be kidding me..."**

**Yugi caught a glimpse of a white coat and a green jacket sitting next to each other on the ride...**

**"Looke, it's Joey and Kaiba! Let's wait for them to get off, and they can watch us."**

**As soon as he said so, the ride had stopped, and emptied out it's passengers.**

**Kaiba had his shoulder around Joey's, grinning from ear to ear.**

**"He may act and talk like a mutt, but he screams like a little girl!"**

**Yugi jumped up and down excitedly. **

**"You guys wanna watch us get on?"**

**Before they even had time to awnser, Yugi was dragging Yami gainst his will towards the ride that Yami was sure would lead to their deaths this time.**

**'_If that roller coaster didn't, then this one's sure to kill us all!'_**

**He thought. **

**Yami went throught the line without a problem, and sat down.**

**Yugi, however was stopped by the person on duty, and was pushed to the side, and measured with the heigth requirement stick.**

**"Sorry, buddy, you're too short. exit through there, please."**

**Yugi grinned evilly, knowing this would happen, and stepped through the exit gate.**

**Yami flapped his arms as the lap bars came down, and the doors shut.**

**Kaiba looked at the terrified Yami, and the ship commenced to going upside-down. **

**They laughed at Yami's screaming, as he was the loudest one on the ride.**

**Kaiba looked at Yugi.**

**"You bent your knees didn't you?"**

**Yugi, clearly not paying attention, turned to his friend.**

**"What?"**

**Joey, caught the gist of what was going on, and grinned.**

**"Ya bent your knees when ya went through dat line, didn't ya, Yug?"**

**Yugi smiled innocently. **

**"Of course! How else was I going to get Yami to go by himself!"**

**They turned, and watched as the ride slowed down to go backwards. Yami took this time to yell at Yugi.**

**"YUGI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OFF OF THIS THING!"**

**After it's rotations, the ride stopped, and everyone exited. **

**Yami commenced to chasing Yugi in a circle, untill they were yelled at to slow down by a security guard.**

**Smiling at the security guard, Yami mumbled a fierce warning to his little lover.**

**"Hikari, when we get home, you are a dead man."**

**Yugi smiled, shrugged his shoulders, and walked ahead to find another ride. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chpt.3**

**Disclaimer: I don ot own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Tea would die, and then be brought back to life, only to die all over again. I do not own Six Flags Darien Lakes either. I only own this fanfic.**

**A Day at Darien Lake**

**Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Bakura were wandering around the park, looking for something to ride. Of, course, they knew what they wanted to ride, they just had to find it first. Bakura muttered the directions to get to where he wanted to go, and stopped in front of a large roller coaster.**

**"Here we are, The Superman. Let's get in line before it gets crowded..."**

**Bakura, Marik, and Malik started off in the direction the line was going. Bakura stopped, turned and saw his hikari standing there, frozen at the enterance, looking at the massive drop.**

**"Come on Ryou! What are you, scared?"**

**Bakura taunted his light, eyes narrowed.**

**"No, it's just that I, I mean...It's so big..."**

**Ryou replied timidly.**

**"Then come on!"**

**Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand , and dragged him through the line. A train pulled up, and Marik and Malik jumped in the seats behind them.**

**Bakura, smiling darkly, shoved Bakura in the seat next to him, before getting in himself. The restraints closed, and locked, and the employees checked to see if everyone had their seat belts fastened.**

**With a jerk, the train started slowly up the huge hill. Ryou looked at the people below, and seeing how high up they were, swallowed and faced forward. He gripped the lap bar so tightly, that his knuckles turned white. Marik and Malik on the other hand, were whooping and cheering, waving to the people below. **

**"We aren't even up to the top yet, and I can tell this is gonna be awesome!"**

**Malik yelled, making his younger half laugh.**

**Bakura noticed they were almost to the top, and leaning over, he kissed Ryou, and using his free hand that wasn't holding on to the lap bar, he slipped over his hikari's to comfort him. **

**Ryou's face turned a slight shade of pink as people in the seats behind them whistled at the two. Then, they reached the top, and immediately dropped down. Ryou screamed like a little girl the whole way down, and Bakura laughed maniaclly the whole ride. Marik was holding his hands up the whole time, and Malik was doing the same. When the train stopped, and let it's passengers out, Bakura had to help Ryou walk because his legs felt like jello.**

**"Are you okay, Marik?"**

**Malik asked his opposite, and Marik had just three words to say:**

**"Let's go again!"**

**"I'll sit this one out you two. Ryou isn't feeling too well."**

**Bakura called out, and sat down on a bench next to two teenagers.**

**Ryou didn't look too well at all, his face had gone from it's usual pale color, to an unusual pale green color.**

**Ryou lay down, putting his head in his dark's lap, causing the two teenagers to stare at them.**

**Bakura leaned down and kissed Ryou lightly on the nose, then snarled at the two teenagers gaping at them.**

**"What are you looking at!"**

**The two teens jumped up, and noticing that this guy was not a person to mess with, ran off.**

**Suddenly, he heard somone yelling his name. Looking up, he saw Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba walking towards them.**

**"Hey, Bakura, what's wrong with Ryou?"**

**Yugi asked, sitting down, his eyes showing a sudden glint of concern.**

**"He rode The Superman and got sick, so he's sitting for awhile. As for the other two imbeciles, they went for another round."**

**Joey looked around and saw The Predator nearby and yanked on Kaiba's sleeve.**

**"C'mon Seto, let's go on that one! It's really fun!"**

**Seto sighed and shot Yugi and Yami a look that said "help me!" as he was dragged off by his puppy.**

**Joey ran in the enterance line, dragging Kaiba with him, and jumped in a car in the middle.**

**After putting on their safety belts, the bright orange lap bars slammed down, hitting both of them in a sensitive spot. **

**Blinking back the tears in his eyes, he glared at Joey, who gave him a look of innocence.**

**"Remind me, why exactly I'm here again?"**

**Kaiba asked as the train jerked forward, and they started their ascent up the hill.**

**"Because I begged you to come, and you love me."**

**Kaiba smiled and ruffled Joey's hair.**

**"I love you, Joey."**

**"I love you too, Seto."**

**Seto gripped onto the lapbar as they went down and around. Joey was laughing the whole time, but the only thing Kaiba concentrated on was not being jogged around so much.**

**When the train stopped suddenly at the end as they came to the station, Kaiba looked over at Joey.**

**Joey was grinning from ear to ear, and his eyes glowed with happiness.**

**'Well, as long as my puppy is happy, I'm happy too.'**

**Kaiba thought as he unhooked his seatbelt and staggered towards the exit.**

**Ryou, apparently feeling better, was sitting up, the green color in his face was gone too.**

**Kaiba held the bridge of his nose between two fingers, trying to ignore the fact that he now had a pounding headache.**

**Bakura sneered.**

**"What's wrong, priest? Too much fun for you to handle in one day?"**

**Kaiba glared at him.**

**Marik and Malik wandered over to the small group of boys, and plopped down next to them. **

**"Let's go over to The Boomerang! That ride's always fun!"**

**Ryou looked at Yugi a slight bit of worry in his eyes.**

**"Why's it called The Boomerang?"**

**Joey spoke up before Yugi even got a chance to open his mouth.**

**"Well, it draws you up on one side, then drops you, and you go forward and upside down. Then you go up the other side, and it drops you, and you go backwards while you're going upside down!"**

**"I wonder if Tea and Tristan are having fun yet?"**

**Yami asked, and everyone shrugged.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chpt.4**

**Disclaimer: Okay, if i've said it once, I'll say it again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own this fan-fic, this computer I'm typing on, and the clothes on my back! I do not own Darien Lake. If I did, I would make it so that it wouldn't be open to the general public, except for my friends, and my boyfriend Joe. I LOVE YOU, JOE!**

**A Day at Darien Lake**

**Tea and Tristan were sitting on a bench in the shade, trying to find some relief from the heat. **

**"Damn, it's so hot out here, I'm gonna die in a minute!"**

**Tristan whined.**

**"Well, you shouldn't have worn your trench coat to an amusement park in the middle of summer in 90 degree weather, Tristan!"**

**Tea shot back at him.**

**"I always wear this thing!"**

**Tea rolled her eyes and sighed.**

**"C'mon Tristan, let's go find a ride."**

**Tristan pointed behind him.**

**"What about this one? Bumper Cars are fun."**

**Tea shot him a disgusted look.**

**"Aw, c'mon Tea, you can't tell me that ramming the hell out of random people isn't fun. I'll even let you drive if you ..."**

**Tristan didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say. Tea grabbed his hand and dragged him in line. The line looked long, but it went through fast. Tea jumped into a blue car, and patted the seat next to her to motion Tristan to sit down.**

**As he sat, he pulled the safety bar down on their laps, and an announcer spoke from the loudspeaker.**

**"Welcome to Six Flags Darien Lake Bumper Cars. We ask that you stay seated at all times with your safety bar down. We also ask that you please follow the one-way signs on the walls. There is no food, gum or drinks allowed on the ride. Thank-you."**

**"WOO-HOO!"**

**Tea yelled, as the cars started up and she slammed on the gas pedal. Tristan gripped on the safety bar tightly, knowing that Tea and driving didn't mix. The couple lurched forward as Tea slammed into someone's car.**

**"YEAH, TAKE THAT!"**

**Tristan yelled in his girlfriend's ear to slow down.**

**"SORRY TRISTAN, NO BRAKES!"**

**Tristan felt like he was going to cry.**

**'This girl's gonna kill me, I just know it.'**

**Suddenly, the cars stopped, and Tea slammed her fists on the steering wheel. Tristan led her out the exit and had to restrai her from getting on again.**

**"Oh, no, you've had enough driving for one day."**

**He glanced up and saw an ice cream stand, a Dippin' Dots stand, to be exact.**

**"Want some ice cream, Tea?"**

**Tea nodded, and smiled as the two walked over to the little stand.**

**"What would you like?" asked the teenage girl who was working behind the stand.**

**"Well, I thin kI'm gonna get a medium cookies 'n cream, and..."**

**Tristan looked at Tea as she held his hand.**

**"Uh, I'm gonna have a small strawberry..."**

**Tristan payed for the ice-cream and led Tea to a shaded area near the merry-go-round.**

**"First one to get a brain freeze wins!"**

**Tea said suddenly, and made Tristan smile.**

**"You're on!"**

**The two shoveled the ice-cream in their mouths, and ate all of their ice-cream untill they could eat no more.**

**"I can't eat anymore, my head hurts!"**

**Tea moaned, holding her head.**

**Tristan laughed, and stood to throw away their empty containers. **

**"What'cha wanna do now, Tea?"**

**Tea looked around and saw an arcade. **

**"Let's go in there! I wanna kick your butt at Dance Dance Revoulution!"**

**Tristan sighed and let himself be dragged along by the girl.**

**Tea sliped some money in the token machine, and handed some to Tristan.**

**"C'mon!"**

**He groaned, and leaned against a machine, then looked to see what he was leaning against.**

**It was an arcade game, one with snowboarding.**

**"Take you on on this thing."**

**Tea looked at the snowboard and frowned.**

**"No, cuz then you'll kick my butt cuz you're good at it."**

**Tristan stepped on one.**

**"Like it's fair for you to try and get me on Dance Dance Revoulution?"**

**Tea pouted.**

**"Aw, c'mon, please?"**

**Tea shook her head.**

**"No, besides, last time I fell off!"**

**Tristan jumped off his snowboard, and wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**"Please, baby?"**

**Tea threw her arms up in defeat, and stepped on a snowboard, and Tristan stepped on the other one.**

**"Fine."**

**Tristan slipped one token into his slot, and Tea slipped one into hers.**

**The race had only started seconds ago, and Tristan was already in the lead. Tea on the other hand, was having troule balancing.**

**"This th-thing isn't safe..."**

**Tea fell on the floor, and the Game-Over sign flashed on their screens.**

**"That was an unfair advantage Tristan!"**

**She yelled at him.**

**"Aw, c'mon. I'll make it up to to you. I'll go on any ride with you."**

**A few minutes later, Tea was dragging Tristan to a pink and green roler coaster, known as The Mind Eraser.**

**Arcea:Okay peeps, I'm grounded from the computer, i got my friend to submit this for me. I'll update ASAP! Love you guys, you ROCK! I LOVE MAKO TSUNAMI!**

**Mako: Okaaaay then...**

**Arcea: I saw you in that one episode with your shirt off, and I want a piece of that!**

**Mako: AHHHHHHHHH! YAMI, GET HER OFFA ME!**

**Yami: Well, this is interesting... Ah, well, just as she said, she's been a naughty girl, and won't use the internet for a while. keep checking back, it'll say on the review if she's back on in bold letters... See you all next time!**

**Tristan: I hope I don't throw up...**


End file.
